Demon's child hood
by Ren-stranger
Summary: mite chaneg rating later on.this is when kyo is little cute kid.and he sneaks out of the mibia castle and goes to the nearest village.he finds a little girl yuya sleeping under a cherry blossem tree,and kyo thinks she's very cute! kyoxxxxxxyuya
1. Chapter 1

DEMON'S CHILDHOOD

I do not owe sdk

But I wish I did, so sad.

SUMMERY: This is when Kyo is a little cutie kid and he snecks out of the mibia castle and goes to the nearest village. He finds a little cutie Yuya sleeping under a cherry blossom tree.

On with the story!

One day at the mibia castle little kyo was board out of his mind! The stupid mibia kept him locked up most of the time in his room. So kyo decided to sneak out when no one was looking. He took with him his masumorea and a little bag of money. (hehe,he stole it). Once he got past all the guards he went to the forest that surrounded the mibia castle. It was quit easy, and he got to kill some ugly demon's on the way out. (lol).When kyo was finally out of the forest, he climbed the hill and when he was at the top of the hill. He was over looking a small village. Kyo went to the village. He went all through the main parts with all the stores. It was so noisy and to many people. So he went to the end of the village where all the house's were. Kyo saw a big cherry blossom tree on the hill all by it's self. Kyo benign kyo went to sit under the tree to get some sleep and think. Kyo went up the hill and when he got to the tree. He saw a little giri about his age sleeping under it. Kyo looked over this girl. He thought she was quit cute!

Sorry it's short ill try to make the next chp. longer. So please read and reviw!


	2. Chapter 2

DEMON'S CHILD HOOD

I DO NOT OWE SDK.

RECAP:

Kyo looked over this girl. He thought she was quit cute.

END OF RECAP:

Kyo set down his money and gently up down his muramasa, next to the girl. He was knelling down next to the girl gently shaking her shoulders trying to wake her up.

Yuya's point of view

I was having the nicest dream of me and my big brother playing in the grass. When I felt someone shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes. Right in front of me was the cutest boy I ever saw! I gasp-his eyes, they were blood red. But a beautiful red, I love them. Then I saw he was my age. Oh my gosh! He's smirking at me! How dare he, who doe's he think he is. Only if I had my gun I could blast that smirk off!

Back to Kyo's view

When her eyes opened, my breath escaped me. Her eyes, oh god her eyes. I thought her eyes were the most beautiful green I ever saw. I saw her gasped at me and blush. I couldn't stop my self from smirking at her. She saw my smirk and get mad and pout. She's so cute when she's mad.

Back to normal view

Yuya stop's her pout and gets a questioning look on her face and turns her head side ways. (you know that really cute face!). Yuya say's who re you? Kyo blush's and say's what? She sings and say's who are you? What's your name? Kyo say's why sould I tell you, dogface! My name's not dogface! It's yuya! You should tell me your name because you woke me up!

Kyo's view

Wow! No one's ever talked to me like that before. The girl got gut's. Lets see if she can keep them. (hehe)

Normal view

KYO. What? Say's yuya. My name's Kyo, Kyo mibu.

Yuya's view

Wow. He's got a cool name, it suits him.

Normal view

Yuya smile's brightly at Kyo, and say's "hi it's nice to you Kyo-kun! Let's be friends! Kyo's shocked, and say's what? at Kyo, and say's "hi it's nice to you Kyo-kun! Let's be friends! Kyo's shocked, and say's what? Yuya say'a again "let's be friends Ko-kun! Kyo say's nothing just hn, Whatever dogface. Yuya smile's and say's "yay!

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

DEMON'S CHILDHOOD

I do not own sdk.

I know so sad!

Sorry I have not updated in a while (hehe)

Kyo and yuya were playing tag in the wheat fields behind the cherry tree.

Kyo's view:

Wow! This is a lot of fun. I forgot what it was since I've been trapped in that dumb castle. This is my first time being a kid. I like hanging out and talking to dogface. Smile

Yuya's view:

Hehe. This is so much fun! Kyo-kun is so cool. (dreamy eye's here )

Back to normal view:

When Yuya and Kyo were all tired out. They went back to the cherry tree and sat down. They were both panting from running around so much.

So Kyo where do you live? –asked Yuya

Kyo-A far away castle- (Kyo lied a little )

Yuya-Wow! Are you a prince! ( big eye's here)

Kyo-(smirk) –yes, yes I am

Yuya- wow! Kyo-kun that's so cool. When do you have to go back home ?

Kyo- well I ran away from home, so I don't have a place to stay.

Yuya-mmm… well how about you stay with my brother and I. then we can play more tomorrow.

Kyo-ok. That sounds like fun.

Yuya-ya!

She gabbed his hand and stared pulling him down the hill.

Sorry its short

Please read and review!


	4. authors note! please read!

Authors note:

sorry I have not updated in a long time. But I was wondering what you guys want next. Ya I know the last ch. Sucked, but te next one will be you guys tell me what you think should happen next. So review! Please and when I get enough reviews I will up date.


	5. Chapter 4

DEMONS CHILDHOOD

I don't own sdk

Sorry it took so long but its here!

Yay!!!!!!!!

When they got to Yuya's house it was already dark out. They went inside

and took off there sandals. Yuya yelled out " I am home brother! I have a

friend I want you to meet. Yuya's big brother Nozomu. Brother this is Kyo-

kun! The two boys looked at each other. Kyo said hi. Nozomu said hello it's

nice to meet you Kyo. Are you staying for dinner? Kyo looked at Yuya.

Yuya caught his look and quickly asked if he could stay the night also. (skip dinner)-when they got done Nozomu said kyo would have to sleep in Yuya's room because they only had two rooms. Kyo said it was fine. Yuya on the other hand was beat red. (lol) Yuya and Kyo went to bed. Kyo couldn't stop smirking at Yuya. She on the other hand was so red red and was stuttering the whole time. (skip to morning)- when Yuya woke up she had her head on Kyo's chest and he had his arm around her waist holding her tight. She looked up at him and he was looking back with a big smirk on his face. Yuya gasped then got out of bed and went to chang. At breakfast Yuya couldn't look Kyo in the eye. Kyo on the other hand was getting a laugh out of it all. (bad Kyo-kun! Lol!) Yuya's big brother already went to work at the tea house in town. Later that day Kyo and Yuya went to play out in the fields. When they took a rest up at they're sakura tree. They herded a big rackets in town and it was coming closer. Finally when they saw people coming up the hill to them. Kyo said to Yuya get behind me dogface. He got his sword out ready to fight.

KYO'S VIEW:

They have come to get me! Damn it! I knew this was coming but I thought I'd have a couple more days to be with Yuya. I have to get her out of here or they're going to kill her!

YUYA'S VIEW:

Whats going on! Who are these people! Oh Kyo-kun please don't leave!

BACK TO NOMANL VIEW:

When the people stoped a man named Oda Nobunaga came out to the frount. He said " Mibu Kyo you have to come back to the castle noe or do you want us to burn down this town and kill that girl behind you! Kyo looked at yuya. Kyo sighed then stepped to them and said " lets go.

TBC……..

Please read and review! And thanks for the help guys!


	6. Chapter 5

DEMONS CHILDHOOD

I don't own sdk

Recap: Kyo singed then stepped to them and said "lets go.

End of recap

Yuya's view:

What! No! Why is Kyo-kun leavening with these people. I thought Kyo would stay with me!

Bck to normal view:

Kyo was walking towered Nobunaga. Yuya was trying to fight back tears but it was so hard. She didn't get why Kyo as leaving. Yuya stared yelling at Kyo. She said "Kyo-kun why are you leaving! I thought you were going to stay with me, and who are these people! Yuya was sobbing now, taking small steps towered kyo. Kyo still had his back to her. He looked up at Nobunaga and said "give me a min, I'll meet you at the villages gate. Nobunaga looked at him then at Yuya and said ok, but make it quick!

Nobunaga and his men left. Soon it was just Kyo and Yuya. Yuya was still

crying when Kyo turned to look at her. Kyo walked over to Yuya. He bonked her on the head with his sword. Ooww!!! Why'd you do that! Yelled Yuya, putting her hands on her head. Kyo looked at her and said because when you cry you look like a dog pcked. Yuya was turning red with anger. Kyo looked at her and said "I have to go. See you dog face, and remember that I'll aways be watching. Smirk. Wait! Yuya yelled. Kyo stopped and looked at her and said what. Will I see you again Kyo-kun Yya said. Ya we will. I'll find you, got it but you have to develop more since your so flat and fat. (mean Kyo-kun) Yuya was turning red again but this time from embarrassment. Well look at you talk Kyo-kun! Your short and have a bad attitude! Yelled Yuya. Kyo smirked and said I'll work on it if you do. Kyo started walking away. Yuya ran up to him and kissed him on the check and started running back home. While she was running she was waving to Kyo. She said "bye Kyo-kun see you. Kyo looked at her then smirked and started walking again muttering "see you dogface.

END or tbc!!!!

Tbc!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry its so short

Please read and review

SEQUAL TEENAGE HOOD!!!! It is Rated M. look for it please.


	7. chapter 7 note please read!

AUTHER'S NOTE!!!!!!!!!!

Hey guys I am going to make the older part with Yuya and Kyo M Rated.

And the younger part Rated T. and put in the new chapter. So please read and review this and tell me what you think and if you want me to make any changes in the older part. The new story that is Rated M is going to be called DEMONS TEENAGE HOOD. Please tell me what you guys think!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
